The Right to Live
by KaphPow
Summary: Sera's is abducted by a vampire priest and forced to fight in an underground, ancient Roman style arena against other humans. After several months she is rescued by an unlikely savior and she now owes her life to another vampire, although he is much stranger than the last. Rated M for violence and sexytimes in the later chapters. SerasXAlucard
1. Chapter 1

"Please, let me go!" The weaker one called out. "I just want to go home! I'll give you anything. Please, I ju-"

Silence.

'Fool.' She thought. _'Begging will get you killed. For something as important as your life you must fight for it... You poor fool.'_  
All of the survivors knew the rules. They are our religion and our savior. You don't make friends down here; you watch, you wait, and then you strike when your enemy's back has turned. If one is to survive down here in the blackest pit of hell, one kills or one is killed.

Sera's recalled when she had to decide just how much she wanted to live.

Her eyelids felt too heavy and thick, and her head was pounding. She cracked her eyes open to find blood from a headwound clouding her vision. Seras looked down at her torn police uniform and bruised hands. She tilted her head up to survey her surroundings. She found herself bathed in torchlight and she couldn't see anything past the only source of illumination; but from what she could tell, she sat in the middle of an arena.

That's when the smell hit her; death. The sickly sweet smell of decaying flesh and dried blood. She gagged and coughed when a voice spoke up from the single, throne-like chair at on end of the circular arena.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The smell... Tell me Seras, how much do you love your life?" The voice obviously belonged to a man, and it had a chilling tone.

"I-I want to live..." She whispered.

The man stood and walked down the steps of the stone bleachers, descending further into the pit, but only enough for the light to make his features slightly visible.

Seras opened her eyes wide in shock._ 'He's a preacher!'_ She thought. He smiled and she saw the light glint off two elongated teeth.

_'He's a.. A va-' _

"Vampire?" He finished her thought. "Yes," he continued, "I am a vampire, and if you live past the next twenty minutes, you may call me Father." He said with a smirk. He turned around and walked back up to his throne and sprawled out with his leg over the arm rest.

"Bring out the opponent!" He shouted joyfully. "Now Seras, it's time to see just _how_ much you love your life, because now you're fighting to keep it!" He cackled. Somewhere behind her, a rusty gate creaked open.

Seras whipped her head around at the sound. Two men walked out dragging a boy who looked to be no older that sixteen. Seras noticed that the men were not men at all. They did not walk, but shamble along; they were gray and lifeless, and their eyes were aware but dull, and their teeth were sharper than a normal human's.

_'Oh no... Does he mean he wants me to fight them?!'_ She thought hopelessly. _'How am I supposed to fight two vampires?'_

The two corpse-like vampires dropped the boy and returned to their original spot behind the arena entrance.

_Cree-ack._ The rusty gate slid shut and Seras ran to the boy slumped on the ground. She cradled his head in her hands and smoothed his sandy colored hair away from his face. The boy's eyelids fluttered open at the touch. He looked frightened and he scrambled away crying out, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"My boy," The preacher called out from his throne on high, "You are in my arena. You will kill to live, or you shall be killed. It's as simple as that."

The young man's eyes widened and he searched for the voice. "What do you mean? Just let me out!" He cried out with tears slipping down his dirty face.

"And I will! I will... But you have to earn your life and your freedom. Kill the girl, Marc. Kill her and I will set you free." The preacher howled with laughter.

Seras gasped in horror. _'He captures humans to fight to the death... Just to get a sick laugh.'_ She thought to herself.

Marc lifted his head and looked at Seras out of the corner of his eye. _'She's small. I'm stronger than her. If this is what it takes to go home...' _he thought. Seras caught the calculating look in the teen's eyes.

"Please don't... You don't have to do anything." Seras pleaded with the boy.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I need to get home."

Marc picked himself up off the ground and walked himself towards Seras with a cold expression. Seras felt chills on her shoulders and tension in her upper legs. She may have been crouched on the ground but she was detaching her consciousness from her logical mind as she prepared for battle.

Marc was no longer Marc, but a nameless threat. The blonde boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. The knife was not in any way threatening. _'Damn. That knife may be small but it's and advantage I don't have. He's bigger and stronger than me, so what do I have to fight with?'_

The other part of her brain was screaming at her, _'Who are you?! This is not me!'_ The will to survive was so strong that she overpowered her internal war and looked around frantically for a weapon.

Behind her was a rock slightly bigger than her hand. _'I need to get that rock without setting him off.'_

Seras locked eyes with the murderous boy and slowly crawled backwards towards her only hope.

The preacher howled with laughter as he saw Seras reach around her body to get the rock. "Marc, watch out for the rock." He said nonchalantly, knowing full well that Seras was depending on surprise to defeat her enemy.

Marc's eyes moved to the rock and he howled with rage as he lunged for Seras with his knife in his right hand as he held it high over his head. Seras saw him hesitate and she noted the look of uncertainty in the young man's eyes. He blinked and started to bring the knife down over his head in an arc and end the fight.

Seras had taken advantage of the moment of weakness and grasped the rock firmly in her right hand. As Marc brought the knife down she pushed herself forward and swung the rock around and struck the boy in the temple. His arm lost it's momentum and he sunk to his knees and fell completely limp on the sandy, blood soaked ground.

Seras sat in horror as she stared at the consequences of her actions.

"Kah kah kah," the preacher laughed, "Seras, you're not finished yet. You have to kill him." He said, completely enjoying the show. He hadn't seen two newcomers fight like that in awhile. Sure the fight was short, but it was very entertaining.

Seras still grasped the rock tightly as she crawled over to Marc's unconscious boys and flipped him onto his back. Seras cringed at the wound. Marc wasn't dead, no the wound wasn't enough to kill him, just unconscious.

"Heh heh heh," the preacher laughed out. He truly loved to watch people lose their humanity. "This will be the easiest part, Seras." He cood.

Seras looked up at the preacher, "Preacher I won't kill him, I've already defeated him. I can't take is life." She said with fake confidence.

"Please, Seras," the demonic preacher said in a sickly sweet tone, "You can call me Father now." Seras glanced down at Marc. He couldn't defend himself anymore, it wouldn't be right to attack him while he was out cold. Seras glared at Father with a strengthening resolve.

Father noticed the defiance and his expression grew cold. "You will kill him, Seras," he said with a malicious tone, "Or I will kill you."

Seras looked at Father in fear and quickly glanced at the unconscious boy. Seras caught a flash of light in the corner of her eye. It was the light glinting off of Father's fangs. _'Well he wouldn't feel anything. It's him or me, and he tried to kill me...'_ She reasoned.

With this new rationale Seras firmly gripped the rock and slammed it into Marc's head. Blood spattered on Seras's face and clothes. A sickening crunch was heard when earth met bone and the skull gave way. Blood flowed freely and spurted around as Seras kept pounding the bloodied rock further into the gray mass of brain.

Chunks of brain and tissue covered Seras in an immoral coat of victory. She had lost herself to the beast inside, and Seras's kind nature was locked away screaming, "Monster! You're a monster!"

"Hah hah hah hah!" Father cackled, holding his sides as he shook with laughter. "Seras," he said when he had calmed enough to speak through the giggles, "You were amazing! Most people cry when they kill for the first time, but not you eh?"

Seras looked up at Father with an empty expression, for she was empty. She did what needed done and her instincts wouldn't let her feel remorseful.

"Father," Seras said firmly, "What do I do now?"

Father looked at Seras with glee. She would be his favorite fighter, he decided.

"Seras, I will show you where you will live. Weaker fighters will sleep in cages; the stronger fighters will sleep in cells with cots. You will be fed according to your performances."

"Seras," Father took on a serious tone and jumped to the arena floor. Seras cringed. "I honestly thought you would the one to die, but I think you will prove to be far better entertainment."

Seras growled at Father and he clapped his hands, "Ah wonderful! So much spirit! You'll need it. The fight doesn't end when your opponent is dead, Seras. Come. I'll show you to your cell." He said as he turned to open the large rusty iron gate. Seras followed Father into the dark where she could hear crying and pitiful moans coming from the other _entertainment_.

* * *

**Well this is my first Hellsing fanfic and I've had this idea for this story for awhile so tell me what you think! I live off of reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you think it's terrible then don't read it. :)**

**I'm going to try to be a little more faithful about updating on this fanfic so stick around if you like it :3 bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

A man's dying scream shook Seras out of her reverie. There was laughter coming from the arena; too much to belong to just Father and the victor.

_'Great,'_ She rolled her eyes, _'Father has guests tonight. Better suit up.'_ Seras was Father's favorite fighter. Ever since her fight on the night she arrived Father had put her up against the more experienced fighters. She wasn't necessarily the strongest or the most well-trained, but she had the will to survive and with that she lived on.

The laughing and clapping had died down by the time Seras had put her cloth bracers on; the bracers may not stop a sword, but they protected her forearms if she needed to get up close and personal with her opponent. A ghoul came to Seras's cell door and opened it; it was never locked, she had earned her many freedoms, unlocked doors being one of them. Seras preferred the door shut to keep the other captives out; she didn't need a jagged piece of metal shoved between her ribs while she slept. The ghoul grunted and she scoffed in acknowledgement, "I know, I'm coming." Seras finished tying off her bracers and turned to follow the ghoul out to the arena gate.

_'I wonder what weapons will be in the arena this time…'_ Seras wondered absentmindedly. Sometimes Father stocked the arena with weapons to make the fights more interesting, but never any long-range weapons. She had seen a woodcutter's axe before, but usually there were only light swords and daggers.

The ghoul stopped at the ever rusty gate and grunted. Seras looked at the creature in disgust. Father told her how ghouls came to be. She could respect the power of a vampire, but not such a weak creature as the one before her. Seras did not like weak things because she was forced to kill them. She grimaced at the thought of killing again; Seras didn't like doing it, but she wanted out of this hole in the ground.

Seras was snapped out of her trance by the sound of Father's voice cutting through the silence. "My most honored guest. Tonight you have seen these humans without their humanity; you have smelled their blood drip onto the sand, but you have seen nothing yet! My most prized fighter: Seras!" Father called out to his crowd.

Seras took her cue and opened rusty gate. Several eyes raked over her as she eyed her opponent. It was the winner from the last fight. The loser was being eating in the corner by some of Father's ghouls.

Her opponent was a hard man; toughened by these conditions like all of the survivors. Seras felt her stomach tighten and her palms grew cold but sweaty. She hadn't felt fear like this since her first fight. The man had a war axe!

Seras glared at Father from across the arena. She saw him shrug and grin at her like a madman. _'He gave him that axe on purpose…'_ He was always looking for a better show, and Seras could always provide it.

Seras smirked to herself as she bent down to pick up her favorite sword and dagger. _'Well we'll see how he likes it when I defeat my opponent yet again.'_ Father had kept her around for so long, Seras had lost track of how many days she had been here. Seras felt she had earned her freedom but she never voiced her opinions for fear of upsetting Father.

Seras began her pre-battle routine. She examined her sword; it had a few nicks in it from the last fight, but it was certainly usable. Seras heard a few whispers coming from the crowd. It was so rare to have guests, so she took the opportunity to look them over. There were only four other vampires besides Father; three of which she had seen before, they were dressed in very classy outfits. A lone figure sat at the very top aloof from the others. He had on a long red jacket and an outrageous cool hat to match, and he was wearing an orange pair of sunglasses. He just sat there looking at her with a grin.

_'Well, he's a weird one.' _Seras thought nothing more of him as Father said those traditional words, "Let the fight begin!"

Seras started to circle the man across from her. Her opponent was shirtless and had several small cuts on his shoulders and chest.

"No hard feelings, eh lass?" The man said.

"None at all. Do what you need to do to survive, and I will too." She replied with a nod.

The axman ran at her and swung the war axe at her neck. She had plenty of time to predict his movement and she dropped to a crouch right before the axe sliced her head clean off. _'Damn, he's strong if he can swing that thing around so effortlessly.'_

Seras growled and flicked her wrist to create a light gash in the man's upper thigh. Blood stained his dirty khaki shorts and he roared in annoyance. The wound was only an inconvenience for him.

The axman picked up his threatening weapon and swung it around his head to gain momentum. Seras took advantage of this split second's respite and stood up just as the axe was coming down to split her in half. She sidestepped to the left and the axe split the earth with a dull _'Crack.'_ Seras raised her leg and kicked the large weapon's handle and the force jarred the man's hand, forcing him to release the weapon as it fell over.

Father clapped his hands with laughter, "Well done, Seras! Now drop the sword." He shouted from his throne.

Seras growled at him in rage and stabbed her sword into the ground, but she could never disobey an order.

The man grinned at Seras. Now they were on equal terms. They only had daggers so it meant hand-to-hand combat.

Seras and the man circled each other; sizing one another up. Seras flipped her dagger in her hand to a defensive position; she preferred to take a defensive position like this because she could put all her weight behind every blow by using her legs to propel her forward. That meant that her she could only slice effectively, not stab, but it was a useful trade-off. The man saw this change in position and charged her and attempted to slash Seras across the neck. Seras ducked the blade and pushed herself forward, past the man and she drug her dagger through his ribs just under the armpit. The gash was deep and ribs could be seen through the blood. If Seras didn't manage to land another solid blow like that, blood loss would kill him eventually.

The man roared in pain and his right arm was rendered useless because the more he moved his right arm, the more his wound bled. He swung around and punched Seras in the back of the head with his good arm. Seras dropped her dagger and her eyesight began to get blurry as she collapsed onto her knees.

Seras fell back onto her butt. Her bloodied opponent looked down on her from behind with a grin; it was over for her.

He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, baring her neck. With one good pull he could snap her neck.

Seras leaned back and kicked her leg up, hitting the man in the stomach. He let go of her hair and she launched herself up and turned to face her threat. She punched him square in the nose. Blood ran down the man's chin and he grasped his broken nose with both hands, grimacing as the movement pulled at the open wound on his ribs.

Seras ran to the dagger she had dropped and grasped it firmly as she calmly walked to the man that was backing away from her. He was covered with his own blood; his shorts were stained and torn at the leg, blood poured down his side and soaked into the rim of his shorts, and blood dripped off of his chin. Seras reached the broken man and she just stood in front of him.

They locked eyes and he nodded, knowing he had been foolish to think he had almost won. Seras saw the proud and knowing look in the man's eyes and she cocked her head to the side like a kitten. "Anything you'd like to say?" She whispered. Normally she would never show anyone such a kindness, but he had been a worthy adversary and Seras felt he deserved something for his life.

Unfortunately, Seras had no idea of the extent of a vampire's hearing. "Seras! Kill him!" Father yelled with rage from across the bloodied arena.

Seras could not disobey the vampire who held her life in his hands at all times. The cost of being Father's favorite fighter meant you had to _stay_ his favorite fighter. If Father lost interest you were killed. It's as simple as that.

Seras knew this as she plunged her dagger deep in the man's bare chest. He fell to his knees ad lay limp on the ground with his blood soaking into the sand.

Father howled with laughter and the other vampires clapped at the display. All the vampires had thoroughly enjoyed the fight; except one. The vampire in red did not clap or smile, he simply stared at her with much interest.

The man in red stood and clapped.

_Once._

_ Twice._

All the other vampires turned to look at him. Father stood and shouted at him, "Who in the hell are you?!" Seras gasped and squinted her eyes to get a better look at the stranger. His glasses had fallen down his nose to the point where she could see his crimson eyes. He stood there smirking.

"I am Alucard, you piece of filth." He said with a smirk.

Seras sat in the middle of the arena dumbfounded. No one had ever insulted Father. For the second time tonight, Seras felt fear.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. As you have read Seras is still being imprisoned by the vamp priest, but that might change with the coming chapter ;). So post some reviews and follow up on this story :) Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Seras stared at the man who called himself Alucard. Seras had no intention to intervene with the scene playing out before her. Her passive notions were rewarded when the red vampire pulled a large silver gun out of his jacket and shot two of the other vampires, leaving only Father alive.

Father growled as he watched his companions fall before him. Their screams were short and piercing as blessed silver bullets ripped through them. Alucard's wild grin widened as he watched Father weigh his options.

Father jumped down to the arena and ran to Seras. He stood behind her and grabbed her face with his left hand. His spidery fingers were long on Seras's face and she grunted in pain when her head was pulled back; her throat was now bared in front of two sets of fangs.

"I-If you let me go, you can have her." Father called out, his voice so obviously laced with fear. "Her blood is rich and deeper than the other human filth you may feed on." Father stroked her neck tenderly and she shied away from the touch. "Seras's blood is seasoned with murder, and I assure you her virgin blood will be unlike any other."

Seras shook with rage. Father was giving her up to save his own sorry ass! Father mistook the shaking for fear and Seras was thankful he couldn't see her eyes. Her light blue eyes held so much hatred and she lusted for revenge against the weak creature.

Alucard looked intently at Seras's lithe body hardened and strong from her time in hell. _'She certainly could be a useful… Asset.' _He thought as he caught himself staring at her toned legs, very well-curved hips, and abundant chest.

He smirked as he shouted at the ignorant vampire who failed to notice Seras reposition the dagger in her hand, "I won't kill her, because she has committed no sin. Unlike you."

Father cursed under his breath and he decided to change his tactic. He moved his hand to Seras's slender neck. "Then let me go free or I will kill her, and her death will be on your conscious." He said with undeserved confidence.

"Monster can't have a conscious." Alucard replied and laughed wildly. He jumped gracefully jumped into the arena.

Father started to retreat with Seras in hand. _'NO!' _ She thought, _'I won't let him continue to use me. I'm not weak!' _Seras firmly clutched onto the dagger. She put her leg back as they were walked backwards and Father lost his footing.

Seras broke free of his grasp and turned around to repay the sorry excuse for a man in front of her. She repaid him for the months she spent fighting for her life in the pit. Her payment was seven inches of cold steel. She whipped her arm around and drove the knife into Father's chest to the hilt.

Father cried out in pain and Seras smiled. _'He deserved every inch of that wretched blade.'_ She thought morbidly.

"You bitch! How dare you cross me! You stupid, weak little human; I will kill you for that!" He shouted as he pulled the knife from his chest. Seras had put the entirety of her faith in the dagger. The blade had failed her, and now there was no way she could survive against a vampire.

Father threw the bloody dagger into the sand. He roared as he threw himself at Seras; claws and fangs extended. Father landed on top of Seras and he grabbed her neck as he brought his head down with his sharp fangs looming every closer to her pulsing veins. _'This is it…'_ She shut her eyes. At least she had died fighting to save her life.

A loud shot tore through the snarls of the feral priest. Father lay limp on top of her. Something metallic and thick dripped onto her chest. _'Father's blood?'_ She thought. She refused to open her eyes with Father still on top of her. Alucard chose that moment to speak up.

"You should get up now before he bleeds out." The statement had shocked her. Why should he care? Seras pushed the vampire off of her nonetheless.

Seras immediately turned to face the red vampire who stood still with a slight smirk. "He isn't dead, yet. So if you want," Alucard reached into his jacket and pulled out a long silver gun. "Here you go."

She looked down at the priest who was bleeding out onto the sand. He lay there twitching and glaring at Seras, too weak to move. She was immediately filled with hate for the weak creature before her.

She turned to the strange red vampire. She tenderly grabbed the handle of the fun. Alucard tilted his head forward as he studied Seras holding his gun. _'Stunning..'_ He thought as his glasses slid down his nose, revealing large red eyes.

Seras grasped the gun and cocked it as she looked down on Father; her expression full of disgust. "Seras.. Don't. Remember how I cared for you!" He pleaded.

"You've kept me here for months. You taught me that killing is the only thing that matters down here, so I will do the only I know how to do; kill and survive." Seras said sternly; there was no mercy in her eyes.

"Please don't kill me. I-I don't want to die.. Seras!" Father cried out in fear. He sounded like a squealing pig.

"Hush , Father." Seras said, her voice displaying no amount of comfort at all. "You told me that this was this is the easiest part."

Seras pulled back the trigger and released all of her hatred into a lone bullet that carved its way through Father's head; right between his eyes. Father's face went lax and his slightly raised head fell unceremoniously to the floor. A small but continuous stream of blood flowed down over his open, dead eye and soaked into the sand. There was a small splatter of blood around Father's head, courtesy of the silver bullet, that acted as a macabre crown to the dead ruler of the forgotten kingdom. It commemorated his once fearsome rule, and his pathetic death.

Seras smiled. _'Fitting.'_ She thought simply.

Seras was shaken out of her daze by a small laugh. "That was cold, did you truly mean it?" He asked, looking somewhat amazed.

"Every word, including all the terrible words left unspoken about that piece of trash." She said in a hushed voice. Alucard gave a big lopsided grin showing off his sharp fangs.

After a moment of silence Alucard spoke up. "Interesting.. You may have just drastically changed your fate." He said thoughtfully with his hand on his chin; a contemplative gesture.

Seras's eyes snapped up to meet Alucard's. She held up the gun and aimed for his left eye. She hoped to hit his sunglasses and splinter the small shards of glass into skull.

_'I will not fall to the mercy of another vampire!'_ She thought confidently.

A feeling of aching exhaustion washed over her. Seras swayed and dropped the gun. She fell to the ground and she tried to stay awake but her vision was failing fast. Seras saw red coming towards her; then black.

There was nothing then, but she felt _weightless._

* * *

I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I was planning on just doing nothing all weekend, but I kinda wanted to put out another chapter, so this is my little gift to you :) I hope you like this chapter as much as I do so please enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Seras's eyelids fluttered and all she could catch were glimpses of white fluorescent lights. A burning sterile smell had dried her nose and throat and her saliva was thick in her mouth. She clenched her eyelids shut tight, '?_How long have I been asleep?_' She thought absentmindedly.

Seras gasped and shot up, awake and more or less alert as she realized she should be extremely worried. '_How could I have been so careless?!_' She berated herself. The haze left over from sleep cleared and she took stock of her surroundings. Seras lay in a crisp hospital bed with an IV in her arm which was hooked up to a machine she was unfamiliar with. Grateful that she was alone, Seras swung her legs over the side of the bed and her naked feet touched the cold porcelain tile.

Seras winced as she pulled the needle out of the crook of her arm. She dropped it onto the floor and put all her faith in the legs that have carried her through so much to carry her once more. Her muscles were stiff from the lack of activity after her last fight, and her confrontation with that red devil. '_I think he said his name was Alucard... He must have brought me here_.' Seras thought coldly as she walked to the door. '_I need to get out of here._' She reached out and turned the handle of the door and poked her head out; like a kitten with too much pride as it slinks away from the closed eyes of its mother.

Seeing the stone hallway clear, Seras turned left seeing as the ride side would get darker the farther she walked. She ran to the end of the hallway and snapped her head both ways; satisfied at the sight of a stone staircase.

The staircase did not lead to a lower level, '_I guess I go up._' She wasted no time in running up the stairs and away from the whispers of voices behind her. Fueled by adreneline Seras found herself at the edge of an elegant red carpet that covered a long hallway that served as a balcony overlooking the main door. Seras's heart fluttered with happiness at the sight of her means of escape. She stepped onto the carpet and ran with practiced silence to the stairs that would lead her down.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The small sound of shoes echoed throughout the large space and she saw a long shadow approaching the central greeting area at the bottom of the stairs.

Seras froze with horror; she was so close! The brass handle on the front door seemed to laugh at her. She cursed silently and flitted to the nearest hiding place. She ran beside the rail until a wall covered her and she sought to try her luck with a set of double doors at the end of the short hallway. She looked back and heard footsteps on the very stairs she had just tried to descend, so she pushed her way through the doors and shut them behind her as silently as possible.

She turned around and found herself in a dark formal dining room. A long polished table took up most of the shiny floor. The table had one set of dining wear at the head of the table.

"Strange." Seras muttered to herself as she walked to the opposite side of the room lined with large windows that allowed moonlight to pour in. She looked out the window at the large estate the magnificent house rested on. A large and thick forest whispered of its secrets and the fun to be had inside it. Seras turned her head and looked at the opposite end of the estate. A large structure stood, out of place beside the regal air of the house she was in. Large armored military vehicles were moving about and men in uniforms were perambulating about.

Seras had seen enough and backed away and headed to the table. She glanced at the fine china and sterling silver laid out neatly. Seras smirked as she grabbed the knife. Her smirk turned into a smile as she saw the flash of moonlight on her new weapon.

The double doors Seras had entered opened without a creak or squeek for a warning and Seras whipped around to defend herself or kill her betrayer if need be.

Seras turned to find a tired woman with long platinum blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes behind large glasses. She wore a green suit and her eyes were wide as she noticed Seras standing behind a chair. The woman quickly pulled a calm facade over her features as she addressed Seras.

"I wasn't aware you were given a clean bill of health and permission to snoop." She said with annoyance audible in her voice.

Seras chose to bite her tongue and growled at her captor. She was taken aback by the feral girl before her. A flash of light caught her eye and she grew weary at the sight of a knife in Seras's skilled hand. She was struck speechless at the sight of the hostile girl.

After a moment of silence she spoke to the wild Seras. "You may call me Sir Integra, Seras." Seras narrowed her eyes at Integra.

"Why am I here?" Her voice did not betray her and and sounded strong and sure.

"Seras," Integra put her hands out in a calming gesture and slowly walked towards Seras. "You've been through a lot, and we needed to make sure you were healthy."

"I don't need your help. Let me go Integra." Integra stepped advancing on the unpredictable animal in front of her. '_Where the hell is Alucard?!_'

"You can't leave like that, Seras. Look at yourself." Integra said matter-of-factly.

Seras looked at her reflection in the window behind her. Her jaw dropped as she looked at a stranger. The girl had blonde hair just past her shoulders that was dirty with sand and blood. She was covered with dirt and small blood spatters. The hospitol gown she wore hung off her thin body and, not to mention, completely open in the back. She looked back at Integra and blushed.

'_I've been running around this house almost nude the entire time...'_ Seras thought with much embarrassment.

Integra saw Seras flush bright pink and she coughed awkwardly. "Just be glad that I'm the one that found you and not one of the soldiers." Seras curled her lip in response to the thought of soldiers coming towards her with bedroom eyes. "Come with me, Seras. You can shower and I'll find you something more suitable to wear. I promise, no tricks. We'll just talk; you and I." Integra used a tone that would be best for coaxing a kitten out from under a couch.

Seras had visibly relaxed and followed Sir Integra through a series of irretraceable steps, corridors, and turns. They came upon a small bedroom with a bathroom attached. "You can use this room for now. The bathroom is stocked and I'll leave some clothes on the bed." Sir Integra cleared her throat awkwardly and looked around the room, obviously not used to dealing with situations such as these.

Seras nodded and Sir Integra turned to take her leave. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "It's finally over." Seras sighed to her reflection.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I plan on having the next chapter out soon. I know this chapter wasn't the most interesting but I needed to introduce Integra to the story and this seemed like a fun way to do it. :) Please review. It gives me all the more reason to keep on writing to know that someone likes what I do. So tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Seras let her clothes fall to the floor as she walked to the shower. The water falling from the showerhead made a pleasing sound that Seras hadn't heard in a long time. She stepped into the water and let it cascade down her body, taking the dirt and grime from all of her past with it.

Seras decided that her hair was in serious need of a thorough cleaning and shampoo couldn't do the job properly. She used the fresh bar of soap and scrubbed her scalp until creamy bubbles slid down her temples. When the suds turned from black to white, she let her head fall forward and rinsed her hair.

Seras grabbed the soap and started to glide it over her body, starting with her arms. She counted the scars and marks on her skin. The smooth feel of the soap felt good on her skin and she continued to clean her worn body. The soap passed over her breasts, '_I can't believe I didn't notice how big they've gotten. What else has changed?_' She thought solemnly as she continued to scrub herself clean.

Seras took the pink disposable razor in her hand and she her immediate thought was, '_This too small to do anything._'

"No," She scolded herself, "I don't need a weapon, this is just for shaving." Seras looked down at her legs. It had been so long since she had a proper shower and smooth legs. "On second thought, maybe I will need something bigger just to shave my legs."

Seras turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and found where the clean towels were kept. She reveled in its soft embrace. She bent over to towel dry her hair when she heard the bedroom door open, followed by two distinct voices. _Male_ voices.

Her first thought was her decency as she looked down and saw her bare body. Seras wrapped the damp towel around her chest and walked over to the door separating the bedroom and bathroom. She opened it slightly peeked out the crack in the door.

Two men in uniforms stood chuckling with each other and walking further into the room. One of them pointed at the bed where a woman's uniform lay freshly pressed. She decided to stay in the bathroom to listen to the two intruders.

'I'm tellin' you man, I heard some higher-ups talkin' 'bout a girl they took a few days ago. 'Sposed to be real looker too." The taller of the two men said to his more cautious partner.

"Hey, what if she narks on us or something afterward?" The shorter one said.

Seras had heard enough and she shook with rage. Instead of shutting and locking the bathroom door, she opened it wide and stepped out to face the ill intentions of her intruders. She was not one to hide from any problem and she would allow any thoughts similar to the soldiers' to continue.

"What would I have to nark about? I assume you are talking about me since you are in my room." Seras spoke in a calm yet menacing tone.

The taller of the two men was the first to regain his composure. "Well hey there cutie, we heard you arrived here a little while ago and we thought you could use some.. Friends." The man started to approach her and took a defensive stance, though she doubted she looked very threatening in a bath towel.

"I doubt your intentions are friendly so get out of my room." The cold refusal had sent a look of anger across the man's face, and the shorter man behind him looked uneasy.

"Look, sweetheart, we just wanted to welcome you to Hellsing and tell you how stuff works 'round here."

"I know what you wanted, and I suggest you look elsewhere for a quick fuck because I will kill you if you touch me." Seras used her practiced icy glare and hoped to trike fear into their hearts. The shorter man was convinced, but the taller one took several steps toward her.

"Listen here!" The soldier was visibly angry and a scowl graced his plain features. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

The man reached for Seras's towel to snatch it away. Seras grabbed the top of her towel to keep it closed and she used her free arm to knock the man's hand away. He grew frustrated and positioned his burly arm to backhand her and send her to the floor. She stepped forward and crouched as the man's arm swung overhead. Seras brought herself up and put all of the force created by her momentum into her leg as she kicked him in the stomach.

The man doubled over in pain and surprise from the powerful kick. He grunted and held his stomach. Seras brought the hand that wasn't holding her towel back and punched the tall soldier on the upper cheekbone.

The man fell onto his hands and knees before her. Seras kicked him all the way to the floor so he would learn his place. She looked to the other soldier in her room. He had an awestruck look to him and when he came to his senses he had the intellect to look ashamed. He lowered his eyes and released a stream of apologies and promises.

'_Killing him would be a hassle. Sir Integra would probably be mad and he may serve as an example to other soldiers. He has a nice black eye that'll be around for at least a week._'

"Take your friend and get out of my room. When he regains his senses tell him he's lucky to be alive." Seras said coldly as she turned her back to the pitiful excuses for soldiers.

Seras turned around to the bed to look at her new uniform on the bed. She walked over to the bed to inspect her new attire. Her jaw dropped as she saw it up close. It was a deep red uniform with a very short skirt and high stockings. "Oh yikes.." She turned her head to the door and scowled as she locked it to prevent a repeat of what just happened.

She stood in front of the full body mirror and stared at herself in the red uniform. '_Damn... I look good!_' The skirt was short and barely covered her butt in the back, but the red stockings covered most of the skin that would otherwise be bare. The shirt had the Hellsing name and crest on the left side and it was almost uncomfortably tight over the chest.

"So what am I supposed to do now? I don't feel tired enough to sleep, and I want to go explore." She got excited at the thought of sneakily exploring the mansion in her cute new outfit.

"Heh heh, hello again Seras." A rich voice resounded from behind her. She whipped around to see her next intruder.

She scowled at the red devil from right before her blackout. "What are you doing here, Alucard."

Alucard laughed darkly. "I saw what you did to that soldier, Seras. It was very impressive."

"How long have you been in here? Did you watch me change?! You pervert!" She cried out.

Alucard just gave Seras a grin full of fang. "I have a proposition for you... Please come to a training room later today. Sir Integra is busy today and has entrusted your care, to me; just for today at least." He chuckled.

After a moment of silence, Seras spoke up. "Alright, though I don't know how to get there."

"I'll take care of that later. For now, go to sleep. You look like you need a good night's rest." Alucard's gaze softened as Seras was made aware of her exhaustion. Alucard walked forward until he stood right in front of Seras. "Goodnight, Seras." He whispered as he brought his gloved hand up to gently brush Seras's neck. He walked past Seras and she turned to glare at him but she found nothing but air where he should have been.

Seras decided not to ponder it as she climbed onto the bed and crawled under the covers. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of soft linens as she made a little nest for herself out of blankets and pillows.

She slipped into a well deserved slumber with a feeling of security that had eluded her for so long.

* * *

**Just a little request from the author! Please review and tell me what you think about Alucard's behavior! I wanted him to seem mysterious yet caring, in a weird way that only Alucard can pull off! I really liked writing this chapter. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I pictured Seras's fight scene in her bath towel. So you know the drill by now, read it. Review it. And I'll put out new chapters sooner! Bai :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Seras woke to light pouring softly through the window in her room. She sat up in her borrowed bed and stretched lazily with a smile. Seras clambored out of bed and went to the bathroom to resume a healthy morning routine.

When she decided her appearance was acceptable she walked to her bedroom door. Remembering Alucard's promise to direct her to a training room, she smiled as she saw an empty hallway outside her door.

'_Alucard isn't here.. Oh well, I guess I have time to explore._' She thought with a smirk as she took off walking.

'_Goodmorning, Seras. Sleep well?_' Alucard's voice was loud in Seras's head. She turned around expecting to find him behind her. Her acidic remark caught in her throat as she stared at an empty hallway behind her.

"Where are you?" Seras called out.

'_Dear little kitten, I promised I would guide you to the training room, didn't I?_' Alucard chuckled.

Seras was slightly annoyed when laughed at her. She kept walking and she could practically hear Alucard's smile.

"You never answered my question. I don't see you, how can I hear you?" Seras tried her best to speak in a level tone.

Alucard's incessant laughter continued. '_I am simply speaking to through your mind. I can't accompany you in person since I am a vampire, and it is daytime. So this will work just fine._' Seras was slightly uncomfortable with the knowledge that Alucard was in her head, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. Alucard laughed at the useless gesture. '_Oh, and you should take a left here and follow those stairs down._'

Seras scowled but followed Alucard's directions. She came to a large room with several men in Hellsing uniforms walking about carrying guns on their hips or in their arms. All of the men turned to look at her and she felt absurd in her skimpy red uniform.

'_Stop fidgeting, Seras. You are here to test your abilities, not to be self conscious. Do you see the man leaning against the back wall near the sparring area?_' Seras wordlessly directed her gaze to the back of the room. Her eyes found what she assumed was the sparring area since there was a large mat on the ground and two soldiers were grappling for control over each other.

'_The French man with the absurd hat and cigarette hanging out his mouth is Pip. Go to him and tell him who you are. He will know what to do._'

Seras squared her shoulders and stalked over to the man named Pip. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. He tilted the rim of his hat up to get a better look at the beauty in front of him. He gave Seras a flirty smile. "Bonjour, mignonette. What can I do for a pretty thing like you?" He purred.

Seras gave an annoyed look and she shifted her weight onto one foot trying to achieve an air of arrogant self-confidence. "I was sent here to train with you."

Pip chuckled, "Why would a sweet lass like you need to train?"

Seras scoffed in frustration. '_Are all the soldiers going to act like dogs during mating season?!_' She thought with exasperation.

'_If you think he is a dog, then teach him who is the master, Seras._' Alucard spoke through Seras's mind with an implied smirk.

Seras had momentarily forgotten Alucard in his silence and she smiled a misleading smile. "Alucard asked me to come here to train, and I intend to do just that. So you _will_ train with me today, Pip."

Seras loved the look on Pip's face. A priceless look of horror flashed across his features when Seras mentioned the red vampire. "I apologize, mignonette. I take it you are Seras, then." Pip said bashfully.

"Yes, I am Seras." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I read Alucard's report from the night he found you, but why don't you tell me what kind of fighting experience you've had." Pip said with an even tone; he was worried he would upset Seras. He knew what she had been through and he was aware it could possibly be a touchy subject for her.

"Well, I used to fight in a Roman style arena for sport. So I haven't dealt with guns, but I was able to use swords on occasion. I prefer to use knives or my hands, however." She said with a guarded tone.

"Well," Pip said as he gestured to the sparring mat. "It sounds like you're very capable with your hands. How about we start without weapons?" He whistled and the two men on the mat stopped their fight and walked off to make room for Seras and Pip.

"Sounds perfect. Let's get started." Seras said with a frightening smile as she called forth her inner beast. They both took a ready stance a few feet apart and Pip winked at Seras. She rolled her eyes as she brought her arms up in what seemed like a defensive position with unclenched fists.

Pip was the first to go on the offensive and he stepped forward to deliver a powerful punch to Seras's cheek. Seras used the heel of her hand to push Pip's arm up as he was swinging. As his fist went over her head she brought her other arm up and elbowed him in the jaw.

'_His attacks are too powerful for me to stop.. I'll have to avoid or divert them._' She thought.

Pip backed off and held his jaw in astonishment. "You are fast, mignonette. I guess I shouldn't hold back." He said with a small grin.

Sera's growled in reply. He looked confused and she sprung forward only to drop to the mat and sweep her toned leg in a wide arc and bring Pip falling onto the mat. Seras brought both legs under her crouched form and slipped her foot slightly behind her body to leap onto Pip.

Pip anticipated this leap and brought his legs up to kick Seras as she was leaping. She was thrown up and away from Pip and she landed hard on her back. Pip regained his footing and walked over to a groaning Seras.

Pip kneeled down beside her to punch her in the stomach. Seras convulsed as a reflex and she coughed hard. Pip struck again before she could recover; he used the heel of his hand and hit Seras in the sternum, knocking away her breath. She heard a sharp crack and pain erupted in her chest when she tried to take in a breath. Breathing in shallow bursts, Seras's eyes clouded over from lack of oxygen and she started to feel numb.

Time slowed as Seras grew hot with rage; she had never had such a challenge before. No one was allowed to be better than her in battle. That fire started in her chest and spread to the rest of her body with her exhaling breath. The numbness was pushed away and replaced with her animal instinct to win.

Seras place her arms flat on the floor at her sides for leverage as she swung her legs into the air and kicked Pip in the face. He groaned in pain and rolled onto the floor. Seras rolled into a crouched position and when Pip looked at her he was held in place by her gaze; like a snake that transfixes its prey.

Seras was truly a sight to behold. Crouched on the floor, snarling and baring her teeth; she was graceful and beautiful, but deadly and a force to be feared.

Pip's lip was swollen and bleeding from Seras's kick. He scrambled to his feet as Seras rose to full height and stalked towards Pip with her hands held out away from her hips, fingers extended like claws and prepared to react. Her shoulders were held back with pride and her head was inclined slightly forward, ever alert.

When Seras was close enough Pip threw his fist at Seras. She easily avoided his attack and she threw a punch of her own. Her fist made a satisfying sound as it hit his cheek. Seras let her momentum carry her upper body forward as she bent down and sent her leg around to connect her foot with Pip's chest.

Pip was sent flying onto his back and Seras stood over him proudly with a smirk. Pip made no move to get up. Instead he began to nurse his injuries. '_I'm still the best._' She thought arrogantly.

Seras looked up to see the crowd that formed around the sparring mat. A soldier with a black eye averted his gaze and she smiled. People feared and respected her. '_Do I want people to fear me? I don't want to be treated like a bunny, but I want to have the respect of these men too._

_'You did very well, Seras. I'm surprised, actually. We shall speak about this later; I have things to attend to and you are finished for the day. You may do as you please.' _Alucard broke up Seras's internal war and she nodded silently.

A groan brought her attention back to Pip, who lie on the floor with a bloody lip and some good bruises. "I'm sorry, Pip. I didn't mean to kick you so hard, will you be ok?" She said with worry. '_If he is seriously hurt, I'll be out of a sparring partner. Would Alucard be mad?_'

A soldier came up and hauled Pip onto his shoulders, "He'll be fine, lass. Just give him some time."

Seras nodded and wandered out of the training room and into the halls, '_I finally get to explore this huge house!'_ She thought excitedly. Tucking away her inner monster and let her innocent self come out to play.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter! I really liked writing this fight scene because Seras totes kicked Pip's ass! Well, tell me what you think, and I'm open to your ideas on my next chapters. I wanna know what you as readers want to read, so review it up!**


	7. Chapter 7

Seras had managed to find the kitchen and after a light meal, she went back to the corridors of the Hellsing. She walked along a hallway lined with windows and she glanced outside. The sky was white with clouds and the possibility of rain loomed overhead.

Seras pressed her dainty fingers to the glass, "I hope it rains today. It's been so long since I've been in the rain."

The sound of footsteps came from around the corner and, out of habit, Seras's breathing sped up and her chest was stabbed with pain. The adrenalin from her fight with Pip had worn off, and the all too real after effects lingered. She grasped at her chest and held her ribs while trying to calm her breathing.

Seras slid down the window until she sat on the floor in the fetal position. The footsteps had turned the corner and she looked up, gasping for breath. An older man dressed as a butler wore a startled expression when he came across Seras's pained figure.

The butler hurried towards Seras and brought his hands up to examine her for any injuries. Seras let loose a small warning growl; the very same a wounded animal might. The butler drew back and raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Miss Seras, I only wish to help. Can you walk?"

Seras took in another breath to tell him to piss off, but instead, her chest erupted in pain. She whimpered and nodded. The butler put his hands under her arms and helped her to her feet. She placed an arm around his shoulder and he placed his around her hip; supporting some of her weight so Seras could concentrate on regulating her breathing.

Seras took shallow pants of air into her lungs and it was hard enough to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. They stopped at her familiar door and she was ushered inside onto her, now immaculately made, bed. She lie on her bed, unmoving.

"Miss Seras, I assume that you have some broken ribs, would that assumption be correct?" The butler had a grandfatherly air about him.

"Yes." Seras whimpered.

"Well, I think it would be best if you stayed here. I will go get a doctor. Please try not to move, Miss Seras." The butler walked to the door.

"Wait!" Seras called out to the older gentlemen. "…What's your name?" She inquired shyly.

"Oh, how rude of me. Miss Seras, I am Walter and I work for Sir Integra and Hellsing." Walter said before politely leaving Seras.

After what seemed like an eternity, Walter returned with a man in a Hellsing uniform. Seras was still wary of the soldiers and in her weakened state, it would be very difficult for her to defend herself.

The soldier rushed over and gently pushed on Seras's shoulder as she tried to sit up. "Take it easy now, Walter said you probably have some broken ribs. Now could you show me where it hurts the worst?" The doctor said.

Seras glared at the soldier, but reluctantly showed him where the worst of the pain stemmed from; eyeing the doctor's every move for any malpractice. After some painful poking and prodding, the doctor spoke up. "Well, from what you've told me and what I can tell, you have about four broken ribs. I'm pretty sure the bones haven't shattered and the breaks are fairly clean, but I'd need an x-ray of your chest to be sure. If the bones haven't shattered around the fracture area then only time will heal them; if not, then some surgery may be required to put the shards back into place."

"Just give me something to hold them in place while they heal. I don't want an x-ray and surgery is out of the question. I will heal just fine on my own so just give me something to wrap them up." Seras said coldly, meeting the doctor's surprised eyes.

"O-Okay.." The doctor rummaged around in the materials he had brought until he found some bandages. "Now, I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can wrap you up."

"No.. I'll do it myself.. Thank you." Seras said with a small voice trying her very best to sound sincere. "I haven't had too many experiences with the soldiers here, and they haven't been very good. So, thank you." Seras wouldn't meet the doctor's or Walter's eyes.

The doctor smiled softly and left the bandages on the bed. "Make sure to wrap them up tight and try not to stress your body. I'll have you take pain meds for awhile in the evenings starting tonight. Good night, Seras." The doctor left, leaving Walter standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Will you require anything else, Miss Seras?" Walter asked kindly.

"No, thank you Walter. For everything you've done. I haven't had someone care for me in a long time. It really means a lot to me." Seras met Walter's eyes with a pained but sincere smile. The pain in her smile didn't come from her bodily injury, but her mental one.

Walter smiled and turned to leave. Just before he walked through the door he turned his head to speak. "It's no trouble at all. I will return shortly with dinner and medication for your pain. Also, Sir Integra may stop by later to speak with you and it wouldn't shock me if Alucard did as well."

Seras nodded and lowered her gaze to the floor. '_So Alucard would be stopping to speak with me… I wonder if he's disappointed that I've gotten hurt. The only reason I am here is because they need something from me, and now I'll be injured for weeks._'

Seras sighed and struggled to take her shirt off. She placed the red shirt beside her on the bed and she grabbed the roll of bandages tightly. Seras unrolled the bandages and held the end to her side as she began to wrap it around her upper torso. She winced in pain as her shoulders moved, and her rib cage moved as well. Breathing in shallow pants, she wrapped her chest from the bottom up.

When she was finished, her chest hurt like hell and she was decently covered. Seras didn't bother with her shirt and decided to just lie across her bed. She saw red eyes from the corner of her room. '_I guess I have to expect this sort of thing with him now. He certainly pulls off the creepy vampire look._' Seras kept her features blank as she stared at the red eyes in the corner.

Alucard smiled wide at the "creepy vampire" comment. "Am I really that creepy, Seras?" He said with feigned innocence.

"You just show up in my room and you pick through my mind at your leisure, yes you are creepy." Her emotions still well under control.

Alucard's smile vanished and he was silent for awhile. Seras began to feel uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Seras felt small tendrils of paranoia as Alucard sifted through the information in Seras's mind. "I didn't know you had been injured so badly, Seras." Alucard said with a somber tone.

"It's not that bad, just a few weeks until they are fully healed."

"I won't lie to you, Seras. After the competence you displayed today with Pip I recommended you to Sir Integra as a new addition to Hellsing. You could be a good resource and I have my own reasons for wanting you here."

Moments filled with silence passed as Seras tried to understand what Alucard had said. '_He's not mad that I'm useless for weeks?_' She sighed with relief.

"Breaking a few ribs is nothing that can't heal. You will not be useless during that time either, so don't think you will be allowed to sit on your ass and get lazy. If you choose to stay here you will learn as much as you can in the weeks that you will be recovering. And when you are healed you will become a soldier for Hellsing, and Sir Integra." Alucard said with a smirk.

Seras laid across her bed, still staring at Alucard upside down with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe she had a choice in the matter.

"You don't have to answer tonight, and Sir Integra will be by later to speak to you about the very same subject. Though if you choose to stay, you will be under my direction and I fully intend to take you on as an apprentice, Seras." Alucard spoke with a wide grin.

Seras said nothing; she couldn't. She was too shocked to speak. Alucard laughed since he could hear what she was thinking, because all she could think was, "_What?!_"

"Oh," Alucard added with his signature smirk plastered on his pale face. "Would you kindly not mention your apprenticeship to Sir Integra? She would be furious if she knew I didn't speak with her first... On second thought.. Tell her!" He laughed wildly. "It would be a good opportunity for a healthy laugh."

Seras gave Alucard a puzzled look. "Why would it matter? Wouldn't I still work for her?" She asked innocently.

'_Why is he looking at me weird?.. Did I say something wrong?_' She thought with an audience of one red devil.

Alucard pretended to wipe away a tear as he laughed loudly. "Oh this is going to be fun.."

Alucard let loose a creepy giggle as he faded back into the shadow of the corner. Seras stared for a few moments before she deemed herself to be alone once more. She sat up and gently put her shirt back on when a knock at the door alerted her to another presence. "Come in." Seras called out.

Seras had been expecting Sir Integra, but instead, Walter gracefully entered the room. "I have brought your pain medication and Sir Integra has invited you to dinner."

"Just give me a moment, and you don't have to bother with those meds. I won't take them anyway." She called out as she walked into the bathroom. She used a wet towel to wipe away dried sweat from her stressful day and she tried her best to look presentable.

Walter gave a small smile at Seras's comment. _'Such a strong girl, it's truly a shame she is broken inside._' He thought with remorse.

"I'm ready now, Walter.. But, um.." Seras stuttered shyly as she looked intensely at the floor. "I still don't know my way around this place."

"That's quite alright, Miss Seras. I would be more than happy to escort you there." He said with a sincere smile. It was so easy to like this girl, even with the rumors he's heard about the life she came from and her encounter today with Pip. She seemed so sweet and innocent, but she has seen more than most, and yet she can still smile and laugh.

The walk to the formal dining room was a long one. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. The grandfatherly butler respected the need for peace and tranquility.

They stopped before a set of wooden doors that were beautifully stained a dark and rich color. Walter looked towards Seras and gave her a smile of encouragement. He pushed the door open and held it for her as she walked in. Seras was met by the cold stare of Sir Integra. She sat at the head of the table with her fingers laced together under her chin. "Um, good evening, Sir Integra."

"Good evening, Seras. Please sit." Integra gestured to a chair adjacent to her with a plate of food before it. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Hello those of you who follow my little fanfiction, I hope you like how I'm molding the story so far. I absolutely love feedback so tell me what you really think. I really appreciate constructive criticism and I will always try my hardest to improve on my writing. So tell me what you think about the characters and the plot so far. :)**

**Just a little heads up, since school has resumed updates may become sporadic and it may take me longer to write. Third term is always stressful in my classes, seeing as I choose to torture myself with AP Calc -_-... But I will try my hardest to keep pushing out chapters!**


End file.
